The Worst Nightmare
by masterreloaded
Summary: A simple vacation between friends turns into a horrendous fight for their very lives. Each day comes with a glimmer of hope, but with each night it is violently crushed by the hellish demons that roam the grounds. Do they have the will to live? Rated M: Language Sexual References Alcohol Use Scenes of Gore and Death


"_The Devil pulls the strings which make us dance;_  
><em>We find delight in the most loathsome things;<em>  
><em>Some furtherance of Hell each new day brings,<em>  
><em>And yet we feel no horror in that rank advance."<em>  
><em>― Charles Baudelaire<em>

_I sat in my chair watching the flames lick and burn the dry firewood, the crisp air around me hitting my back and my sides making me shiver closer to the fire for warmth. I rubbed my hands together vigorously for warmth and shoved them back into my coat pocket, delicately and ever so gently grasping the small spheres that were resting inside. When I started my journey I had six. Six creatures I had been through many hell's with, but none quite like this. Now only three were left. The pain that coursed through my body had long since been gone and was replaced with only sorrow and guilt. I looked across the fire and looked upon a petite frame bundled in various clothes to help in these harsh conditions. We were tipped off that moving north would slow them down, that it would be impossible for them to live in these sorts of conditions, but we soon learned that it was just a rumor. Not only did they increase in numbers, but the harsh conditions didn't even stop them and only hindered us. It seems that a lot of people had the same idea and now they were after us. The young woman sitting across from me slowly picked up a dull stick and poked the fire, sending bits of ash and small bits of flames going every which way. She didn't talk much, but with every thing that's happen, neither did I._

_We knew each other before all of this happened, before things went to hell. We were the best of friends and traveled to many different places, always exploring and wanting to find out more about the world while living a care free life. But after seeing this god forsaken land, nothing will ever be the same. We came here to start a new adventure, three of us to be exact. We were the best of friends. It only took a few days for things to go from living life to a living hell._

_One Month Earlier_

I stepped off the small boat and stretched my body out and basked in the warmth of the sun, sitting in that cramped boat really did a number on me.

"Ash! Hurry up! We have to get to the resort by three!" Brock, my best friend, yelled out to me while carrying his luggage only to be pushed to the side by a small woman with fiery red hair

"Ketchum! If you're going to make me miss out on this vacation by standing their like an idiot then you are sorely mistaken!" Huffing to herself as she picked up the rest of her luggage and left Brock in the sand

"You heard the boss Ash" Brock said as he picked himself up and dusted the sand off his pants and sighed.

"Don't worry Brock, i'll be there in a bit" The older boy nodded then turned and walked towards the resort

"Come on out everyone!" I released everyone from their Pokeballs and let them bask in the warmth, each of them eagerly stretching out their limbs and getting used to their new environment. A little yellow rodent Pokémon had been perched upon my head and napped for the remainder of the trip this morning, only to be woken up from the release of his friends. He gave a small squeak and jumped off my head, landing nimbly to my right. A few feet ahead of me a tremendous dragon stood before us with his head towards the sky, he took in a great breath and let a light roar slip out of his maw. The flame upon his tail flickered and snapped, never increasing and never decreasing. Beside him was a creature that resembled a beetle with a massive horn attached to his head and transparent wings that were hidden underneath a thick shell. The beetle unleashed his wings and fluttered around before heading to the nearest tree.

"Not to long Heracross, we have to head to the resort in a few minutes so grab some fresh air then we'll head on out."

Along the shore line I also had the crustaceous Pokémon Kingler, The armor Pokémon Donphan, and my trusted bird of the sky, Noctowl.

"Alright everyone! Get some fresh air for a few minutes, we're going to head to the resort in just a few short minutes!"

I received a shout from every one of them as they went about and did their own thing, I decided to sit under the nearest tree and relax. The word '**relax'** was never in my mind, I was always working hard and training my Pokémon for the next fight or the next tournament, but when you get an offer like this how can I resist? After losing in the Johto league just a few weeks ago we came across a small booth outside of the port of Olivine city. A rugged old man was shouting and flashing flyers to everyone near by but wasn't getting much attention, his wife who was just a few feet away didn't fair that well either, we were going to pass them until a Meowth pounced onto my head and shoved a flyer in my face. I didn't think much of it and thought i'd hear what the elderly man was talking about, him and his wife went on and on and on about a 'forgotten' island where primitive Pokémon scour the island and that it was one of the most desired resorts to be for a young group of people such as ourselves. Well, they mentioned me and Misty as a couple but the look on our faces said otherwise, I think.

Anyways, we knew we couldn't afford such a fee and we were certain on getting to our next destination, but once they mentioned a tournament, I was hooked. It's said that once a year the strongest trainers come from many different places to see who comes out the champion, how was I supposed to give up an offer like that? And what's better? It was free! After watching the Johto league match they said I had potential and gave us free boarding passes! Crazy right?

It didn't take long for Misty and Brock to go along, Misty was able to finally relax on her 'destination vacation' and Brock kept going on about the island girls that would soon fall for his charm. Yeah, right.

We decided to put our first plans on hiatus and give this mysterious island a shot hoping that it would give me some insight on becoming stronger and meeting new Pokémon as well. The elderly couple showed us to an older boat which almost didn't seem capable of holding all of us, let alone our luggage, but the couple kept encouraging us that everything would be alright. After we got settled in the captain took one look at us and laughed a deep and almost menacing laugh before lighting his cigar and taking off. The sea was bumpy and no body talked to us, it was the weirdest couple of hours of my life, but before long we could see the coast line of the gorgeous island in sight and our hopes were lifted.

A small nudge from my arm brought me back to reality as Pikachu poked me repeatedly, his ears twitching and his tail swaying back and forth.

"What's wrong buddy?" He didn't seem startled or alerted, just curious. The small rodent dashed off towards the edge of the tree line and stopped, pointing inward and chattering continuously.

"I don't think we can explore today buddy, let's go meet up with Misty and Brock first."

Pikachu's expression were more worried than anything, but I shrugged them off. He probably saw a Pokémon and wanted to tell me about it, that's all.

I took out everyone's Pokeball and recalled them one by one, snapping them back on my belt and picking up my backpack I started to walk down the path leading to the resort, it supposedly cut through the outlying tree line and opened up to a gorgeous living area on the beach front. Pikachu climbed onto his normal spot on my shoulder and kept looking through the forest on alert.

"Everything's fine buddy, don't worry!" I laughed as the little rodent sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

The two of us laughed as we continued down the path, taking in all the sights and the small Pokémon that inhabited the island, it was incredible really! The numerous Pokemon that lived here were astounding and they all ranged from different regions but managed to live together peacefully. A few times a group of Pidgey or Ledyba's would cause a bit of disturbance to the other wise calm and serene nature of the place, but it didn't bother me too much.

The forest was dense and the sound of Pokemon had faded, was I going the right way? I sure hope so, I didn't want to get lost out here, especially if Misty was waiting for me, lord knows what she would do if we didn't check in on time. But with each step I took, the more I became uncomfortable, my steps became louder and my breath heavier, I began to sweat and my backpack started to feel like a ton of bricks. I stopped and wiped my forehead, fanning myself off with my hat and looking around.

"Where are we Pikachu?" The little rodent Pokemon was now on top of my head panting, the heat getting to him as well.

"Maybe I shou-" I cut myself off when I noticed a cave about twenty feet from me. Something about the cave drew me in, I planted my feet and stared at it. The sounds of the forest stopped and the beating of my chest became dull, my ears began to ring from the silence and my breath came in short sharp intakes. Everything about the cave gave me the signals of getting the hell out of there, but for some reason I couldn't tear my eyes away from it, it felt as though it was wanting me to go in.

Beckoning me.

Wanting me.

I need to go in there.

I took one step. Then another. My feet felt like cement and the air tasted sour, the air was dense and my hair was cascading over my eyes.

I need to go in there.

"Ash!"

"Huh?!" I jumped and spun around to see Misty with her arms crossed and her eye brow cocked.

"What do you think you're doing? You can be adventurous later! We need to check in now!" I watched her walk away and turned back to the cave but this time not getting the same feeling as I did before. A small chill ran down my spin and I high tailed it out of there, that cave seriously creeped me out.

Luckily the resort was only a ten minute walk from the mysterious cave and Misty had seen Pikachu and I enter the forest being 'adventurous'.

"So what did you find out there oh great explorer?" Misty joked as she swung her hands behind her back.

"Just the usual, legendary Pokemon and them recruiting me to help save the world, same old same old." She jabbed my arm swiftly and laughed.

"Well aren't you popular?"

"You got that right."

Over the past few weeks the relationship between me and Misty had severely changed, nothing to serious but, little things. She would always giggle now, whenever I sued to say something stupid or crack a joke it was always a loud groan or she would get angry. Now she just giggles. She's always peppy and upbeat, well, almost all the time now. She still has that anger that makes her Misty, it's just not so direct with me anymore. I don't know how to explain it.

"It's just around that bend right there" Misty pointed out, breaking her walk into a slight jog

"Hey! Wait up!"

I picked up my pace to catch up to her, almost losing Pikachu along the way, but when I rounded the corner I was astounded!

The forest opened up to a vast strip of sand and huts that littered the beach for miles to see, each little hut having plenty of space for Pokémon or parties, if you were into that kind of thing. Each house was built slightly raised in case of the water levels rising, but with nearly fifty feet to the water it didn't seem much of a problem

"Woah! Are we really staying in one of those!" Misty giggled and brushed her hair behind her ear

"You bet! There's two rooms, 2 bathrooms and a second floor which has an amazing view of the ocean! Come on!" She once again took off running to our temporary abode and rushed up the stairs

"Brock already gave us the rooms, something about being an adult and sleeping on the couch or something."

"I see." To tell you the truth I wasn't really listening, I just wanted to release my Pokémon and head down to the beach, the water looked glorious

We both walked in and went our separate ways, agreeing to meet up in a few minutes to head down to the beach with Brock. I walked into my designated room and plopped down on the bed, letting Pikachu hop off my head and survey his new home for the next week.

"What do you think buddy?" THe little yellow rodent walked around the room sniffing everything and twitching his ears, he then jumped up onto the window sill and looked out towards the tree line

"Pika?" He motioned with his head

"Not today buddy, it's gonna get dark soon and I don't want us to get lost again out there when it's dark."

The little yellow Pokémon deflated at the comment and continued to gaze out the window.

"How about this, if you come to the beach with Misty, Brock and I we'll go and explore that cave tomorrow, ok?" The little rodent kept looking out the window as I changed into my swimming trunks and draped a towel around my neck

Still no response from the little Pokémon.

"How about a bottle of Ketchup?" I was mobbed quicker than expected, but at least he was willing to wait and go exploring later.

"Alright buddy! Let's hit the beach!"

I ran out the room and stopped dead in my tracks in the living room, my face grew red and I felt as though my nose was bleeding. The cause? Misty was in a bikini.

"You ready Ash?" She asked as she finished putting her hair in a pony tail "The water here is supposed to be superb!"

"Y - Yeah! I can't wait" I brought the brim of my hat further down and quickly walked to the front door, grabbing my pack along the way. I walked a few feet and let the sand conform to my feet and felt the warmth run up my legs, it was soothing and comfortable. I reached into my pack and picked up two Pokeballs, releasing the beasts inside and repeating the action until all my friends were out in the sun.

"Alright guys! Let's hit the beach!"

I got a loud roar from each and every Pokémon as they all mobbed towards the beach, some playing with the water and the others doing their own thing on the beach, Charizard and Donphan to be exact. Noctowl and Heracross hovered over the shallow water where Kingler was having the time of his life, bubbles gushing out from his hidden mouth and his claws splashing the water every which way. A bright light flashed to my side and two star shaped Pokémon rushed past me towards Kingler, a small pink coral shaped Pokémon bounced it's way towards the water, followed by a toad creature who repeatedly clapped it's hands.

"It's nice isn't it? Being able to relax finally." Misty walked up beside me holding her Azurill and looking out towards the water.

"Yeah, this isn't like us, but it feels nice to get in some free time." I kicked some sand from atop my feet and let out a relaxed sigh. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in all the senses of the surrounding beauty. I peaked my eye towards Misty to see her watching the Pokémon with a light smile on her face.

"Hey Mist?" I turned my head towards her and flashed a small grin

"Yes Ash?" Her cheeks started to flush and she looked towards the ground. The air between us became warmer and thick.

"I just wanted to say, well. . "

"Yes?" Her words sounding more interested than before.

"..."

"..."

I pushed her back lightly and sprinted towards the water, yelling over my shoulder.

"LAST ONE TO THE WATER'S A SLOWPOKE!"

"DAMMIT KETCHUM! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She recalled Azurill back in it's ball and followed suit, sprinting to the clear blue ocean.

In the end it didn't matter who won. Well, I did! But again, I won't boast about it. We spent the next few hours playing in the water and having a grand old time, it was magnificent to just let go and have some fun. We built sand castles and let some of our Pokémon take us out further into the ocean, sometimes going down to the shallow sea floor and watching the small water Pokémon swim about. Brock joined us about halfway through, complaining that we left without him, but he was napping on the couch when we were leaving and didn't want to wake him up, he didn't get much sleep on the boat ride anyways. But like always he let it slide and brought us lunch.

The sun was starting to go down and we figured it was time to start heading back to the hut. We recalled our Pokemon and packed up our stuff.

"Hey Ash, any idea on when that Tournament is supposed to begin?"

"No, in fact I haven't seen any other people but us since we got here."

"True, I noticed that as well. We didn't have to check in at all." Brock's brow furrowed as he thought to himself for a few seconds. "I say tomorrow we go exploring a little bit and find out who else is here."

Pikachu's ears perked up and we shared a small nod knowing we'd be able to investigate the cave sooner than expected.

"Don't you find it kind of spooky? We should see if there is a Center near by, what if our Pokemon get hurt?"

"You're right Misty." Brock brought his hand to his chin and stared at the ground in deep thought.

"Alright, we'll head back to the hut and I'll go out and find a center, you two will be ok for a few hours right?"

Misty and I locked eyes for a few seconds then shot our heads in the opposite directions

"**Sure**" We both said in unison.

"Good, now let's head back and eat!"

We all walked back to the hut and unpacked everything. Misty and I opted to showering while Brock cooked. I grabbed my towel and headed to the shower in my room, I turned the faucets and let the water get to my desired temperature while staring out the window. Something about all of this made me uncomfortable but I was too busy having fun to realize something was amiss. Where were all the people? There was a plethora of wild Pokemon, but the old people at the harbor made it sound like there would be other people here as well, I mean, if there really is a tournament I assumed I would have had three to four battles already in the bag today. I ran the events of today through my head to see if I missed anything, in the heat of the moment I tend to not notice quite a bit of things. I screwed my eyes shut and thought about it.

Other than the people on the boat being a little sketchy everything else didn't seem as bad. The one thing that really stood out was the cave and the feelings I got from staring at it, even thinking about it sent another chill up my back. I need to find out what's in that cave and why it's giving me these weird feelings.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water rush over my body, taking off the sand that had dried up on random parts of my body. I let the water rush onto my hair and I just stood there. There was only one word I could use to describe how I felt right now.

_Uncomfortable_

I quickly finished my shower and got dressed in my room and took another glance out my window towards the tree line, it was already getting dark and the shadows were making the dark inside the forest only worse. I closed the blinds and walked out of my room to be greeted by Brock who was swinging his pack over his shoulders.

"Leaving already?" I asked while sitting on the couch

"Yeah, I want to find the center as soon as possible, just being here makes me feel - "

"Uncomfortable?" I finished for him

"Yeah." He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his cheek. "I'll be back in about an hour, I'm going to head down the beach towards the rest of the houses and see if I can't find anymore people who can tell me what's going on here."

"Alright, just be careful out there." I got up and gave him a farewell shake and a small nod

"Don't worry, I've got Pokemon with me." He sounded a little more relieved when he said that, but once he reached the front door his features again showed uncertainty."

"Lock the doors just to be on the safe side. There's some stew on the stove still if you guys are hungry."

"Thanks Dad." I said sarcastically "Just hurry back so we can talk about what to do next and figure out what's really going on"

He nodded and headed down the steps, once he reached the sand he released his Crobat and Forrestress.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok with these two here"

And with that he walked down the beach, his Pokémon close by but diligently watching all aspects of the new environment.

I closed the door and locked it, still unsure about it but not wanting to go against Brock's words. Pikachu came scurrying up to me and pulled on my pants

"What's up buddy?" I kneeled down to the little rodent who was making different hand gestures, but I got the gist of it.

"Food huh? Yeah I'm pretty hungry too, let's eat!"

I made a bowl for Pikachu and gave him his promised ketchup, that Pokémon would do anything for the tomato paste. I rested my hand on my cheek and began to stir the contents in my bowl, watching as it moved round and around and around in a circular motion, almost like a whirlpool. I yawned and sat back, looking up at the kitchen ceiling letting my thoughts roam free. I closed my eyes for a split second and let the noises flood my ears, I heard the shower still running and the soft chomp of Pikachu eating below me, it was almost peaceful to say the least. I rested my hands on my stomach and let out a sigh, hoping Brock would come back soon

"Ash?" The soft angelic tone of Misty's voice flooded my ears, my eyes shot open and I sat up, looking for Misty.

"Over here Ash." Her voice sounding more and more persuading. I got up and looked towards the door and saw Misty in a very thin nightgown.

"Misty? What are you doing?"

She smiled and unlocked the door, stepping out into the cool night. She turned around and used one finger to beckon me to her

"Follow me. ." And with that she walked down the steps gracefully, almost like she wasn't touching the ground.

Dumbfounded, I got up from my chair and followed her, walking past the door, taking each step at a time and looking around for her until I spotted her at the tree line. With one look she walked into the dense and dark forest. I was confused as to what she was doing but my mind was on auto pilot and I followed her, the sound of the waves crashed into the sand and the sporadic rocks, the trees swayed with the wind and howled throughout the opening, but it all soon ended. As soon as I walked into the forest the sounds became silent, my ears buzzed with the deafening quiet and the only thing that could be heard was my breathing, along with Pikachus soft breaths from atop of my head. He was just as confused as I was and tried to stop me from entering, but once we were in we both knew there was no turning back. We walked for what seemed like hours in the endless darkness, our eyes not fully adjusting but our feet carrying us to the desired location.

The silence was unbearable, even my foot steps seemed to stop making noise the further we walked. Was I going crazy? What's happening?

"Ash. . "

The soft voice of an angel rushed into my ears. I looked left and right but couldn't find her

"I'm over here Ash. . "

I picked up my pace, hoping to find Misty and get the hell out of here. I pushed through some bush and saw Misty standing. . . right in front of the cave from earlier today. Pikachu's ears perked up and jumped from my shoulder onto the ground

"Come here Ash. Come here." Her soft voice seeming to flutter and tingle my senses.

"Misty. What are you doing? We need to get out of here?" MY voice sounded muffled and distant along with Pikachu cries. But Misty didn't do anything, she just giggled and pointed to the cave

"Inside Ash, we need to go inside."

I took a step back, and then another.

"Ash?" Misty's hand dropped to her side

I took another step and picked up Pikachu.

"Where are you going?" Her voice raising in volume and the soft angelic tone was being replaced with a more harsh and demanding. I tripped over a stump and fell on my ass and shut my eyes, the pain wasn't immense but it hurt. I opened my eyes to surprisingly see Misty standing over me, her face wrought with horror and anger. The once calm and serene eyes were replaced with bloodshot eyes staring daggers at me. He calm voice turned into a shrill banshee screech as she grabbed my arm with bony like fingers that dug into my skin

"AH! Misty what the fuck?!" I tried to jerk my arm back but her hold was firm and forceful, I started to panic and my stomach started to churn. Pikachu was beside me charging up a powerful thunderbolt but stopped short to Misty's actions.

She looked at me straight in the eyes and let loose a shriek. Her features changing drastically. Her pearly white teeth turned to rotted and pointed fangs, her fire burned hair turned matted and grey, some places not even having hair at all and her body was now hunched over and decrepit. My throat began to burn as I spewed out my dinner from before and dry heaved onto the ground beside me. I screamed and got up quick, grabbing Pikachu and running as fast as I can. Running where? Who the fuck knows. And who the fuck cares! After what just happened I'll be lucky if I don't end up dead in the next few minutes.

I ran as fast as I could and dodged multiple trees and bushes along the way, Pikachus loud chattering slamming my ears along with Misty's, or whatever the hell that was, shrill shrieks from behind. I dared not to turn around for fear of facing that wretched face and just wanted to get out of here. My arm burned from where she grabbed me, more than likely she dug into my skin but at that moment I didn't have time to check. The sweat on my brow was stinging my eyes and making it harder to keep them open, my eyes were watery and my nose began to run. My blood pumped through my veins at a tremendous pace, so much so I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I whimpered and whined in the night, talking to nobody but me on where to go and what to do. Pikachu was wrapped tightly in my arms, shielded from any harm.

I hurdled over a rock and slipped on the top of it, sending me and Pikachu down to the ground with great force. I landed on my side and the air slipped out from my lungs, almost knocking me out. I sat up and gasped for air only to see the horrid face of the creature crawl over the rock and slink her way to me with great speed. I threw my hands up and screamed, her face disfiguring even further as she closed in. This was the end. I felt like I was falling. I was falling into an everlasting sleep that I would not wake up from, I was falling into the darkness of this world where I would be swallowed up for all eternity.

"_Ash!"_

I could hear her voice in the distance. Not the dreadful creature that was going only inches from my face

"_Ash!" _Time started to slow as I screamed for mercy, the creature was in front of my face laughing menacingly.

**"ASH!"**

I fell back further and my back landed against something hard and cold, I let out a loud shriek and flung my hands in front of my face, waiting for the worst to happen

"Ash! What the hell has gotten into you?" I felt a pair of gentle hands grab my wrists and pull them apart. I didn't put up that much of a fight and opened my eyes, I was back in the kitchen with Pikachu and Misty looking down upon me with worry. I wiped away the few tears that had escaped and rubbed my face.

"Sorry. Bad dream." I sat up and tried to calm myself down, letting Misty rub my back and Pikachu cuddle up in my lap

"What happened?" She sat down next to me and continued to rub

"Nothing, it was just a terrible dream." I didn't want to look at her in this state, I was a complete mess.

"Ok. . ."

"What's wrong Mist?" I turned to her and noticed I wasn't the only thing on her mind

"Brock hasn't come back yet. After my shower I came out here and saw you sleeping at around seven, and it's close to ten right now. I'm worried Ash."

I released a long sigh and got up, searching for my pack.

"Ash? What are you doing?"

"I'm going out to look for him Misty." I found my pack and picked up two Pokeballs from inside.

"What?! Are you crazy! It's dark out and Brock hasn't come ba-"

"And that's exactly why I'm going to find him! For all we know he could be hurt! I should have went with him." Cursing myself under my breath for not going along with my best friend, what kind of person would do that?

"Ash! Don't leave me!" Her eyes began to water as she rushed over to me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Let me go with you! Please!"

"Misty I can't do that, I need you to stay here and lock the doors, Ok?"

I couldn't really here anything from her sobs and rude comments about me being an idiot and how I should stop being a hero, but the faintest sound slipped past her whines that piqued my interest.

"Shhh." I covered her mouth with my hand and put a finger to my lips.

Sure enough we heard something outside. It was slow and heavy, and it was coming up the steps.

"Brock?" Misty barely squeaked. The noises stopped and the eerie silence came again. Misty and I looked at each other and then back at the door, this time I spoke up

"Brock?"

A blood curling scream shot out from down the steps and the sound of footsteps rushing to the door came closer

"Fuck!" I ran to the door and braced it but only to be thrown to the door from the impact of the other side. Whatever was out there struck the door repeatedly, wanting to get inside.

"Ash! What's going on?!" Misty was now frantic and ready to release her Pokemon.

"Not here Misty! We need to leave now!" I grabbed my pack and motioned Pikachu to hurry up and get inside, zipping it up once he was safe.

"What about Brock?!" Her voice now at a high pitched tone

"Mist we need to leave now!"

The sound of splitting wood made us both jump as we saw an arm break through the door, it's nails were muddy and stained red along with it's mutilated arm. The room covered with the stench of death and made my throat tingle which reduced me to throwing up everything i've eaten that day.

"Shit! We need to go now Misty!"

Misty's eyes couldn't tear away from the arm that was viciously scratching the inside of the door and the load moans coming from the outside, she took a step back and froze again, her body frozen from horror. I grabbed her arm and slung my backpack over my shoulder, leading her through the house and to the back door. I took a second to catch my breath and then opened the door silently, luckily the 'thing' was still at the front door so hopefully nothing would be out here. But just as I thought the coast was clear I spotted something out of the corner of my eye rushing towards me, I slammed the door closed in time only to have a heavy object slam against the door. This one made no noise but it kept hammering the door with force, the wood already starting to chip and crack.

"ASH! WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?" Misty started to freak out and let everything come out at once, she threw up and started balling her eyes out, slinking to the ground while I kept my back to the door. The sounds of the 'thing' in the front were getting louder and the door was getting thinner.

What to do?

What can we do?

_Had I known the true nature of what was going on this god forsaken Island, of course I would have left with my friends, I would never put them or my Pokemon in danger. But now we're stuck and barely surviving, who knows how much longer we can last._

**A/N: And there is the first installment of this story! Sorry for any spelling mistakes in there.**

**I have written a few Pokemon stories but they have primarily been romantic type stories and always felt like it's been done before or someone else has written it, so I decided to take my favorite style and incorporate it into Pokemon. Horror and Suspense, but I'm confident I can write up a good story along those lines!**

**You all know what to do! Review, Follow and Favorite, noticed something you didn't like? Tell me!**


End file.
